Finally Found You
by TW1Dprincesslove
Summary: Peach tiene un nuevo guardaespaldas, pero nunca se imaginara que la llegada de el cambiaría su vida completamente. Link x Peach, Rosalina x Marth, Zelda x Pit, Zelda x Link X Peach, Samus x Ike, Daisy x Roy, Dark Link x Midna,etc.
1. Chapter 1

**FINALLY FOUND YOU**

Bueno esta es mi primer fanfic espero y les guste. Como saben, a mi no me pertenece ninguno de estos personajes.

**QUE?!**

Desperte temprano esta mañana ya que escuchaba mucho ruido. Me meti a bañar, me gustaba sentir las gotas de agua caliente recorrer mi piel. Sali de la ducha y me puse unos shorts cortos y una blusa azul rey con mis toms azules. Me cepille mi cabello rubio y sali a ver porque había tanto escandalo. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, las mucamas y guardias me saludaban. De pronto vi a mi gran consejera y amiga, Toadette, ella trabajaba ahí desde que yo tenia 10 años. Ella era como otra madre para mi.

-buenos días princesa, como amenecio hoy?-

-muy bien Toadette, no sabes porque hay tanto ruido?-

-a si, es porque su padre esta en una junta muy importante con..-

pero la pobre no pudo terminar porque en cuanto había mencionada a mi padre fui corriendo a su estudio. Mi padre es el rey del Reino Champiñon, un lugar muy alegre y hermoso, donde viven creaturas de diferentes formas: toads,pingüinos,koopas,goombas y claro humanos. Asi es, yo soy la princesa Peach Toadstool, tengo 17 años y pronto cumpliré los 18. Llegue al estudio de mi padre y cuando entre vi que hablaba con un chico tan hermoso. Sus ojos eran azules como el mismísimo mar, su cabello era de un dorado oscuro, su cuerpo esta bien formado, se notaba que se ejercitaba, era alto, tenia unas orejas como de elfo cosa que me dio un poco de risa, pero a pesar de eso eran hemosas y una sonrisa que me hacia estremecer. Estaba vestido con unos jeans, una camisa verde, unos tenis y un gorrito en la cabeza del mismo color de su camisa. Al notar mi presencia, mi padre y el me voltearon a ver.

-cariño que haces despierta tan temprano?- dijo mi padre mientras besaba mi frente.

-hola papi,pues escuche un poco de ruido y quize investigar que era,; y quien es el?-

Antes de que mi padre pudiera decir algo, el se adelanto y se presento.

-hola princesa, yo soy Link Sakatome, es un gusto conocerla- dijo besaba mi mano. Yo por supuesto me sonroje un poco. Nos quedamos un tiempo viéndonos a los ojos y al notar eso, mi padre interrumpio.

-hmm, Peach, Link esta aquí porque como ya sabes, necesito que alguien te protega de los ataques de Bowser y otros, asi que lo contrate como tu guardespaldas-

Al escuchar eso mis ojos se abrieron como plato.

-QUEEE?! UN GUARDESPALDAS? NO! PRONTO CUMPLIRE 18, NO LO NECESITO!-dije molesta mientras me iba y azotaba la puerta. Estaba furiosa, necesitaba calmarme asi que me dirigi a mi cuarto, me avente a la cama y me puse a escuchar música.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les dejo la segunda parte. Si les gusto o quieren dejar un comentario adelante . Bueno en este capitulo, Link contara su versión de la historia.

**Conociendo a la princesa**

-YA MUEVE ESE ESTUPIDO TRASERO WEY! Recuerda que hoy ira a ver al rey para ver lo de tu trabajo de guardespaldas-me dijo mi primo Dark Link mientras me golpeaba con una almohada.

-YAAAA DEJAME EN PAZ CHINGADO- dije molesto mientras lo agarraba del cuello de su camisa. Hoy seria el dia en el que voy a ir a trabajar con el rey, bueno protgere a su mas grande tesoro: su hija. Mi nombre es Link Sakatome, tengo 18 años y vivo con mi hermanito Toon Link(10 años), que por cierto es una copia mia literalmente, mi primo Dark Link(18 años), mi hermanita Aryll(10 años) y mis padres en el conocido reino de Hyrule, quien es reinado por la familia Hyrule. Hoy seria el dia en que abandonaría mi hogar y experimentaría nuevas cosas. El Rey George (padre de Peach) me contrato ya que sabe que yo soy el "elegido".

-oye Linkito, dicen que la princesa Peach es muy hermosa- dijo Dark Link pícaramente

-ya basta, tu sabes que no puedo salir con ella ya que la tendre que cuidar-

-y quien dijo que no, a parte era lo mismo con Zelda y mira fuiste su novio y todo, incluso su padre quería que se casaran cuando estuvieran grandes-

si, yo salía con la princesa de Hyrule. Hace unas semanas habíamos terminada ya que yo me iria y porque no es por malo pero en serio Zelda estaba loca. Me manipulaba, siempre era lo que ella decía y yo me sentía como su juguete.

-oye Link, cuando llegues tomale una foto a la princesa ;)-

-sabes, eres un pinche pervertido-

-lose. Oye bajemos a desayunar-

-esta bien,solo déjame terminar de empacar mis cosas.-

-ok, te veo abajo-

termine de empacar y baje a desayunar con mi familia. Cuando venia bajando me encontré con una enorme sorpresa: todos mis amigos e incluso Zelda estaban ahí para despedirse de mi. Yo me quede sin palabras, realmente me sorprendio todo esto. Todos nos sentamos en el gran comedor y empezamos a comer. Después de haber terminado, me despedi de todos. La ultima en despedirse fue: Zelda.

-Link, te voy a extrañar demasiado, no sabes cuanto-dijo mientras derramaba una lagrima.

-Zelda, yo también te extrañare mucho, a mi casa, a mi familia, pero asi son las cosas-

-sabes Link, aunque estes lejos yo siempre te amare- después ella se acerco y me beso. Yo me quede en shock, no sabia que hacer. Ella se separo de mi y yo me volvi a despedir de mi familia. Me subi a Epona y me fui directo al Reino Champiñon. Fue un largo camino para llegar, pero dentro de unas 3 horas llegue. El lugar era muy hermoso y alegre y la gente muy simpática. Me dirigi al castillo y cuando llegue vi que era gigantsto, mas grande que el de Zelda. Los guardias me resivieron y me llevaron hasta un pequeño cuarto, creo que era un estudio, ahí estaba el rey muy alegre.

-Link! Muchacho! Como estas?- dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Muy bien señor rey. Un gusto en verlo-dije correspondiéndole el abrazo

-me alegra que hayas aceptado el trabajo. Como sabes, hay demasiado peligro para mi hija ya que Bowser y Ganondorf han hecho un tipo de alianza y pues realmente necesito que tu la protegas-

-no se preocupe señor rey, yo dare mi vida para proteger a su hija-

en cuanto dije eso se abrió la puerta de golpe y en eso entra una hermosa chica de cabello rubio que parecía de oro, unos hermosos ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora. WOW!SI QUE ERA HERMOSA! Odio decirlo pero mi primo tenia razón.

-cariño que haces despierta tan temprano?- dijo su padre mientras besaba su frente.

-hola papi,pues escuche un poco de ruido y quize investigar que era,; y quien es el?-

Antes de que su padre pudiera decir algo me adelante y me presente.

-hola princesa, yo soy Link Sakatome, es un gusto conocerla-dije mientras besaba su mano. Pude notar que se sonrojo un poco. Después de eso, ambos nos quedamos viendo a los ojos como hipnotizados hasta que su padre nos interrunmpio diciendo:

-hmm, Peach, Link esta aquí porque como ya sabes, necesito que alguien te protega de los ataques de Bowser y otros, asi que lo contrate como tu guardespaldas- note como su expresión cambio de feliz a molesta. Después ella contesto:

-QUEEE?! UN GUARDESPALDAS? NO! PRONTO CUMPLIRE 18, NO LO NECESITO!- dijo mientras azotaba la puerta del estudio. Creo que no será nada fácil, pero hare lo mejor que pueda.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno en este cap, Peach contara sobre ella y su vida. Espero y les guste y si gustan pueden dejar sus comentarios al final. En serio se llos agradezco mucho y espero les guste

**ASI SOY**

Bueno, como ya saben yo soy la princesa del Reino Champiñón, pero no muchos me conocen realmente. Todos creen que soy delicada, con buenos modales y que siempre me visto con lindos vestidos de princesa, pero la verdad es que no es asi. A mi me gusta vestir de forma normal como a todas las chicas de mi edad. Me gusta salir a fiestas, al club nocturno con mis mejores amigas que son la princesa Daisy(18 años) y la princesa Rosalina(18 años), ir a la escuela que por cierto es muy divertida ya que a parte de materias "normales", nos dan clases de pelea. Este año pasamos a 3 de preparatoria y la verdad estoy muy emocionada porque muchas cosas podrán pasar. Ya , les cuento mas sobre mi. Yo vivo con mis padres y mi pequeña hermana Baby Peach(10 años) que es como mi pequeño clon. Ahora, yo no tengo novio si se lo preguntan. Muchos diría que Mario(18años) es mi novio pero no es asi. El es muy lindo, buena onda, divertido pero solo lo quiero como mi mejor amigo. Nos conocemos desde que eramos unos bebes,Sus padres y mis padres son muy buenos amigos y el pues siempre me a salvado cuando estoy en peligro pero mi padre por una extraña razón decidio contratar a un tipo desconocido para protegerme. Mi padre siempre a querido que yo y Mario algu ndia nos casemos pero yo no quiero ya que no lo veo de esa "manera". A mi me gustaría encontrar a alguien especial que realmente me enseñe que es el amor. Mi mejor amiga Daisy la conozco desde que eramos bebes también. Siempre estamos juntas y nos contamos todo. Ella es muy divertida, dulce, atervida pero sobre todo muy buena consejera. El hermano de Mario, Luigi(18años), siempre a estado enamorado de ella pero ella no siente lo mismo por el ya que a ella le gusta el hermano de uno nuestros mejores amigos, su nombre es el príncipe Roy Lowell. El realmente es atractivo y muy buena persona pero lo malo es que no se porque pero odia a Luigi, no lo puede ver ni siquiera en persona. Bueno, ahora mi otra mejor amiga Rosalina, es muy atrevida, divertida, linda, mas inteligente que Daisy y yo,, se sabe defender y es muy buena dando consejos. Nos conocemos desde los 15 años desde que fue una de las veces que Bowser me secuestro y ella ayudo a Mario. Lo que se es que tiene un duro pasado pero no nos a contado sobre eso, la verdad a veces es muy misteriosa. A mi mejor amigo desde toda la infancia, el príncipe Marth Lowell(18 años), hermano de Roy esta enamorado de ella. A Marth le tengo un cariño como de hermanos, para confesar, el fue mi primer beso de niños :P. Su hermano mayor, Ike(18años) también se junta con nosotros y es muy fuerte y guapo jajaja. La verdad en Mario no se junta conmigo mucho ya que Luigi y Wario(18años) no pueden ni ver a Marth y Roy. Asi que solo nos juntamos Ike, Roy, Marth, Rosalina, Daisy y yo y aveces Mario. La verdad, la llegada del guardespaldas no me cayo muy bien ya que osea como se areve a venir y decirme que hacer necesito deshacerme antes de el. Pero la verdad es que están guapo. No se me dan ganas de tenerlo, besarlo, ESPEREN, de que estoy hablando?!, NO! NO ME PUEDE GUSTAR!

Me tire a mi cama y como estaba aburrida decidi a llamar a Daisy y Rosalina para que vinieran un rato.

***en el teléfono***

-hola?-

-hola chicas, habla Peach-

-holaaa Peach, que pasa?

-oigan me preguntaba si no quieren venir a mi casa a pasar el rato, es que no saben lo que paso-

-QUE?! CUENTA MUJER-

-vengan a mi casa y les cuento-

-esta bien, llegaremos en unos 20 minutos-

-esta bien, bye-

***fin de llamada telefónica***

después de la llamada,conecte min ipod a mi stereo que estaba en mi pequeña mesa. De repente, se puso la canción de Thrift Shop y comenze a bailar inmediatamente. Movia mi cuerpo en una forma que podría derretir a los chicos. Como estaba muy concentrada bailando, no me di cuanta de que abrieron mi puerta y alguien enytro y se sento en mi cama observándome. Cuando termino la canción, me di cuanta de quien me obsevaba era: LINK.

-QUE HACES AQUÍ?!- dije toda alterada

-Wow! Si te sabes mover nena- dijo algo coqueto

-Te hize una pregunta, y no me digas nena estúpido-

-oye tranquila, solo quería venir a nose, quizás pordriamos conocernos mejor y tratar de llevarnos bien- dije en un tono algo sincero

- esta bien, pero prométeme que no volverás a entrar asi a mi cuarto-

- esta bien princesa -djo alegre

-dime Peach, princesa suena algo formal- dije feliz

-ok Peach, porque no vamos al jardín y tomamos algo mientra nios conocemos?-

-esta bien -esperen que estoy haciendo? A caso acepte una invitación para concernos? Bueno pensándolo bien puede que asi me pueda acercar y atacarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Holaa de nuevo, perdón por no haber subido antes es que estaba un poco sin inspiración y pues no había tenido tiempo pero ya estoy aquí. Me gustaría agradecer a todos los que dejan su review en especial a Dark-guitar-Link, por todos sus consejos y comentarios, a dan9912 y a mi mejor amiga anita. Bueno aquí les dejo el 4 Cap.

**La Venganza es Dulce**

Llegamos al gran jardín del castillo y nos sentamos en una mesita cerca de la piscina. El jardín era bastante grande y hermoso. Estaba rodeado por unas hermosas flores de todo tipo: rosas, tulipanes, lirios, girasoles, arbustos, arboles de fruta y muchos otros tipos mas que no podría mencionar. El olor de el aire fresco nos abrazaba y la vista a la gran piscina era espectacular. La verdad Link se veía hermoso. El aire hacia que su cabello se moviera como una estrella de televisión. Su mirada era hermosa y su gran sonrisa me hacia ponerme nerviosa. Pero tenia que concentrarme; el me iba a arruinar mi vida. Mi tarea era deshacerme de él cuanto antes así que tendré que portarme de lo más odioso posible para que este se vaya.

-Bueno para que querías que nos conociéramos?- pregunte un poco fría. Él me miro un poco extrañado ya que no sabia la razón de mi frustamiento.

-Oye acaso estas enojada conmigo porque te tengo que cuidar?-dijo un poco indignado.-Yo solo vengo a hacer mi trabajo y sabes no voy a dejar que una princesa CAPRICHOSA HIJA DE PAPI me trate como una basura- Ouch! Eso si me dolió. Sentí como si me encajaran una daga en el corazón. Pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

- QUIEN TE CREES PARA HABLARME ASI?-dije mientras me paraba molesta de mi asiento y acercándome a él.

-Mira yo te hablo como a mi se me da la pu*** gana- dijo parándose de su silla para quedar frente a frente. En eso nos mirábamos con ojos fulminantes y si las miradas pudieran matar ya estaríamos muertos la verdad. El clima agradable se había tornado gris y tenso. En eso alguien nos interrumpe. Era Brian, uno de los guardias del castillo y uno de los mas cercanos a papa.

-Princesa, las princesa Rosalina y Daisy acaban de llegar y la esperan en la sala-

- Esta bien Brian,voy para alla. Diles que ire en un minuto- dije con un tono de…. Tristeza?

- Bueno me retiro princesa- dijo con una reverencia y se fue, dejándonos a Link y a mi solos de nuevo. Puedo jurar que Link se dio cuenta de mi tristeza ya que me miraba con cara de que tienes?

- Peach, te encuentras bien?- dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Déjame! No quiero que me toques!- dije mientras una lágrima recorría mi mejilla. Más y más lágrimas caían. Para mi suerte, Link no me podía ver ya que yo estaba volteada pero en eso el me agarra de la cintura y me pega hacia el y me voltea quedando unos pocos centímetros. El ahora noto que lloraba y al ver las lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas, me las limpio con su mano. Yo no sabia que hacer en ese instante. Estaba en shock. En eso el se acerca y yo pues cerré mis ojos pero para mi sorpresa se acerca a mi oído y me susurra:

-Ya no llores. Una hermosa chica como tu no debe de llorar pro las palabras de un estúpido como yo. En serio lo….lamento- en eso el me abraza y yo le correspondí el abrazo. Pareciera que necesitaba estar cerca de él, tenerlo aquí, porque lo abrasé con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando nos separamos, le dije que si lo perdonaba y el solo sonrió y la verdad yo también sonreí.

-Bueno me tengo que ir mis amigas me están esperando-

-esta bien pero antes de que te vayas quiero…- iba a preguntar que quería pero no pude ya que me BESO?! Fue un beso corto pero algo apasionado. Yo solo me quede en shock y cuando reaccione lo que hize fue darle una cachetada.

-No me vuelvas a besar Sakatome!-dije sonrojada

-Ouch! Si me dolió. Pero admite que te gusto nena.-dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo y con voz coqueta.

-agh! Eres un cerdo- me di la media vuelta y me fui con las chicas. Que le pasa a ese chico? Como se atreve a besarme? Pero fue tan, asdfghjklñ, tan delicioso, sus labios carnosos besando los míos, pero que estoy diciendo? ya me tengo que concentrar. Llegue a la inmensa estancia de el castillo. Estaba decorado con 2 sillones grandes y 2 medianos. Unas mesitas con unas lámparas en seguida de los medianos y una salida hacia la piscina. Cuando llegue estaban mis 2 amigas sentadas tomando una piña colada y viendo unos revistas de moda. Al notar mi presencia, raídamente se levantaron de su lugar y fueron a abrazarme.

-Peach! Pequeña!-dijo Daisy, una hermosa castaña oji-azul, algremente

-Daisy!- dije algre igual que ella

-Güerita!-dijo Rosalina, una chica alta de cabellos color crema y ojos azules

-Cremita!- se que suena extraño pero asi nos decíamos de cariño.

-Para que nos querias con tanta urgencia- dijo Rosalina con mucha curiosidad.

-Bueno chicas las cite aquí porque a que no adivinan lo que me acaba de pasar? Es una catástrofe-

-que?! Que?! Que?!-dijeron mientras brincaban ansiosas en el sillón.

- Tengo un guardespaldas- dije mientras esperaba su reacción. Ellas dejaron de brincar para después gritar.

-NO INVENTES?!-

-cuentanos, como es?-dijo Rosalina

-es feo?¿lindo? marihuano? Gordo? Flaco? Mamado? Rubio?castaño? blanco? Negro?- dijo Daisy

-YAA!- dije –Su nombre es Link Sakatome y viene de Hyrule- dije tratando de arremedar a Link.

- y esta aquí en este momento?- dijo Rosalina

-por desgracia desde hoy el vivirá con nosotros- dije molesta

- tan feo es que no lo quieres aquí?- dijo Daisy

- de hecho no es feo, la verdad es que es..- no pude terminar porque alguin me interrumpio.

- Entonces que soy?- dijo Link parado en el marco de la entrada a la estancia

-Chicas el es el odioso que va a arruinar mi vida- dije apuntándolo

-Gracias Peach. Tan linda como siempre- dijo sinicamnete

Rosalina y Daisy estaban embobadas viéndolo.

-Hola hermosas señoritas, mi nombre es Link Sakatome. Mucho gusto- dijo mientras besaba sus manos y se arrodillaba. Sentí una furia recorrer mi cuerpo. Acaso eran celos? No, eso no puede ser.

-Hola guapo, yo soy la princesa Daisy- dijo coqueta

- Y yo soy la princesa Rosalina.- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Link les devolvió las miradas coquetas.

-Bueno bueno bueno, que diablos haces aquí?- dije interrumpiendo su momento de coqueteo

- Soy tu guardespaldas y tengo que cuidarte-

-Si lose pero, no ves que es una reunión de puras mujeres-

-Ay Peach deja que el bombon se quede- dijo Daisy

- Si, déjalo no importa por mi mejor- dijo Rosalina mientras se mordia el labio.

- ASH! Esta bien. Pero tendras que hacer lo que te diga-

- Y que es lo que quieres?- dijo rodeando los ojos. Puse una mirada diabólica y dije

- nos acompañaras al centro comercial- dije orgullosa

-QUEEEEEE!- dije sorprendido

- Eso te ganas por estar aquí con puras mujeres- sonreí victoriosa, agarramos nuestros bolsos y salimos hacia mi auto y nos fuimos al centro comercial.


End file.
